


Stupid Portland

by SeeEmRunning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Cursed Object, Furby, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case fic. Sam and Dean find a cursed object. T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Portland

"Seriously?" Dean said incredulously.

"I know," Sam agreed.

"Fucking - out of everything, everything it could have been, it had to have been this?"

"I know," Sam said again. "Fucking Portland."

"Fucking Portland," Dean echoed. "Portland's the worst. Let's just torch this thing so we can get out of here."

"We're sure this is the cursed object?" Sam asked, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice. "It's creepy, man."

Dean looked down. "Pretty sure, yeah. Want me to do the honors?" The look on his face made it clear he wanted to be anywhere but in a dusty old attic looking to torch a yellow-and-black-striped monstrosity masquerading as a children's toy.

Sam shuddered. "Fucking hate these things." The small-but-murderous plastic beak opened and closed a few times, the eyelids blinking at them. "Whose great idea was it to sell these to kids?"

"Some asshole marketing VP, I'm sure," Dean said, emptying kerosene onto the synthetic fur. "Did you know they make versions of these that actually learn words?"

"No way," Sam said, pulling out the book of matches he kept in his jacket. "That's just creepy, dude."

"And regular Furbys aren't?" Dean shot back.

"Point," Sam conceded, dropping the match. The thing vaporized.

"Well," Dean said after a few long, tense minutes. "Can't say I've ever had a burn that easy before."

"Or that quick," Sam said thoughtfully. "Curse must've helped it along."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Thing isn't even here anymore and it's still creeping me out."

They turned and left the attic, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in five minutes after seeing the Tumblr post "i would seriously pay to have a supernatural episode with a furby as a cursed object"


End file.
